big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Shows You Watched When You Were Younger
So I was watching leaked Mexican Smash Ultimate Videos, I saw one of my favorite shows I had watched as a kid. I watched it and saw how much it changed over time. And what do what I do when I do a think? I make an article about it. So, here's what we're gonna do. Try to remember a show you watch at a young age (3-9), try to recall what the show was about. Then, watch a newer episode and talk about how it's changed over time. Also say your opinion on the show. let's begin and stuff. Nate Clone - FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman This is probably the only show on PBS Kids to be aimed at the 8-10 year-old demographic. The show was about a dog named "Ruff Ruffman" who somehow has a reality game show on the air, and his/her owner doesn't suspect a thing. 6 kids are also there, the cast changing each season. I have only seen the 1st and 2nd seasons. The show taught kids important science things in live Action, while Ruff try to follow along somehow with slapstick in animation. Ruff was voiced by....sigh.....Kenny the Shark from Shark Tale, or Jim Conroy. The show ended in 2010, so I will watch the finale. Okay, so a LOT changed over time with this show. Usually, the contestants do things like go on a scavenger hunts or Races around a town, But in this season, they do things like standing the contestants on deserted islands and kids almost getting hit by hijacked trains. As the famous Doug Walker would say: "Y'know, for kids!" In the finale, all the contestants are trying to get this brain washer/trophy thing called the "Golden Fetchie" that somehow has the ability to make people think their cats to take over the world. Wait, WHAT?? Why cats? Why not slaves or soldiers or something? What, do they want even MORE cat videos on YouTube? And there's this plot line about a secret government organisation called "P.U.R.R.S" run by cats (Questioning how cats can run a secret organisation, I don't know), and then there's a 1-hour episode about the kids trying to obtain the Golden Fetchie on "Game Show Island" (I'm not kidding), only for it to be stolen AGAIN by P.U.R.R.S. In the end, they go to a water park (what). And it's shown that they need to use the "Fabulous Four Game Show Relics" (huh) to bring down the shields. All they need to do is clap a clapper board and the shields are down, but even though all of humanity is at stake, Ruff is like, "Eh, let's let the kiddies play in the water park. What could happen?". Eventually we meet...Ruff's parents, for no reason, and (i'm not kidding) GIVE THE BRAIN-WASHING DEVICE to a 12-year old. This show was all over the place in it's final season. The last few episodes don't even make you learn anything. It's just..this. Well, hey, it was still pretty god for what it was doing. 7/10 Category:Community Activities